Kitchen Utensil 1 – Spatula
by Hades.Throne.Heiress
Summary: KiraLux: oneshot: Always thought Lacus was always calm, composed and contained eh? What if she was on a sugar rush? With a Kira and a spatula? Find out by R&Ring: rated K plus for Kira bashing by Lacus


Just another KiraLacus comedy. Title quite self explanatory really. A few OC's, both kids, so not really important. Tasaika ( - couldn't find the hyperlink button) and I sorta plotted this through instant messaging, THANKS TO TASAIKA FOR CONTRIBUTING YOUR IDEA AND BETA READING.

WARNINGS:

- OOC (out of character) -ness

- weird

- Kira bashing (literally), by Lacus

- part humor-ish (don't know if I can manage to write humor)

DISCLAIMER: Author and idea contributers of this fanfiction ate merely fans and do not own Gundam Seed, Destiny, Kira or Lacus; as well as Wonka brand Pixy Stix. Idea, plot, Ona and Mar are the only ones that belong to us. Any other events, stories, news, etc. that have a resemblance to this fanfiction are merely coincidental and not copied.

* * *

Kitchen Utensil #1 – Spatula

"Ahh! NO! That's mine!" the voices of very active children were heard screaming throughout the whole Clyne Orphanage as the children there were – once again – fighting over something.

"Miss Lacus!" a whiny little voice projected from somewhere by the side of the kitchen counter, "Mar (I) took the Pixy Stix (II) Mr. Kira gave to me after he ate his…" The little girl even threatened the songstress with 'the' pout.

The said lady put down the spatula she was about to use to get the little remains of the cupcake mixture into the tray, and looked down at Ona (I), the little girl that consulted her. "Go ask Mar for it back, if he already had one," She offered.

"BUT he DID and he won't give it back!" Ona, the little girl named after a word meaning 'grace,' was hollering ungracefully and using her pouting skills to sway Miss Lacus.

"Well then-" the pink haired maiden started out calmly, disregarding the shaking house caused by the little girl's booming voice, was interrupted by the person who was the original conflict starter of this quarrel: Kira.

"Heh, too late, Mar already finished the 28.3 gram tube of powdered candy…" Kira said with a sheepish grin. Though seeing the little girl looking like she'd burst out crying any moment now, his little grin was quickly covered by worry, "BUT, since it's nowhere near dinner yet, how about we go get a couple more, and replace the one Mar took from you?" Kira was trying his best to smile… NO! I'm serious, he really was. Though he never was really the 'I totally love children' kind of man, he could 'coughhardlycough' handle the kids. When they aren't on a sugar rush, that is. Thus, throwing himself in the question of why the heck did he even bother buying these hyperactive, crazy kids candy; to make them over hyperactive.

Ona was really near tearing up now; being the man that doesn't know what to do with little kid tears, Kira volunteered to go out and get a few more right that instant; all the while Lacus was comforting the little girl while her cupcake batter was left unattended.

Kira came back panting within 10 minutes, holding up a few Pixy Stix's in different colours for Ona to choose from. Choosing the purple one now that she's all happy again, Lacus and Kira went to the empty living room and had a seat on the couch talking about kids and sugar cravings. Ona was in the kitchen on a stool reaching for the draw with the scissors, which was where the bowl of cupcake batter was. Being a very creative child she was, Ona didn't cut the top of the Pixy Stix off to get the candy, instead, she cut holes along the side of it making the powder flow from the straw and into the large mixing bowl.

The hole Ona cut was about a fourth of the way from the bottom, therefore the other three quarters of the content was part of the cupcake ingredient now. She thought she'd be in trouble for causing so much trouble already, so Ona did the only thing she could think of as a 6 year old child (which was quite clever). She took the whisk from the sink and started to rotate it in a circular motion in the bowl, blending the original batter with the newly added powder. After making sure it looked almost the same as it was before, Ona left finishing the remaining candy she had left, mourning over the large amount she lost.

Lacus finally remembered the forgotten treat she was making and excused herself from Kira; yet, he still followed along to the kitchen. Lacus whisked the batter momentarily in case the mix separated from each other over time and took the spatula on the counter, scraping the edge of the bowl of any remaining batter and putting it in the cupcake oven tray that was now full. Lacus later on joined Kira at the kitchen table drinking coffee after she put the tray in the oven, set the timer and washed the utensils she used.

Bleep – went the timer

"I'll be getting the cupcakes Kira, can you get the children to come in and wash their hands in about half an hour for a snack? I need to put icing on them and fridge them for a bit," Lacus asked as she was getting up from her chair.

"Sure," Kira put down his mug and went to the door that leads to their backyard to watch the children play since Lacus left him.

Lacus hummed a cheery little tune as she set all the cupcakes on a plate, one for everyone, including for Kira and herself.

As all the kids came into the kitchen and grabbed a cupcake each with no such respect at all, Kira took a bite out of his and pecked Lacus on the cheek for the great tasting treat everyone there loved. The last on the plate looked slightly different from all the other ones, but nobody had yet noticed as Lacus ate hers.

At first, Lacus thought that she might've did something different that time, since it tasted a bit more sweet with another unknown tainted flavor, nonetheless, still good, actually, better than the ones she made before. As she ate more towards that bottom of the cupcake, the flavor increased, and before she was finished her cupcake, the usually reserved pink haired lady jumped out of her seat and ran towards the kitchen screaming, "It's so good I'm going to make more!"

Kira noticed that her cupcake wasn't finished and saw that there were little purple specks in the texture, looked at his, and noticed he had none. Getting a bit of weird feeling going on inside him, he trailed Lacus, to see if anything was wrong. When he entered the kitchen, NOTHING was right – at least that was for sure.

Lacus was running around the kitchen in her coordinator speed while mixing the batter with a whisk as she ran, spun, danced, and twirled… all the while 'la la la-ing.' When she stopped, Lacus messily used the spatula – or misusing the spatula; she was bashing the batter more than scraping the bowl; Kira decided it was time he consulted her.

"Lacus…" he tried starting.

Lacus turned around so quickly with the mixing bowl still resting in her arm that the bottom of her sundress flung out due to the motion, and the batter ran over the edge of the mixing bowl, marking her dress with a thick cream coloured blotch.

"A…are you alright?" Kira asked cautiously, the usual Lacus doesn't do this kind of stuff… right?

Surprise once etched the songstress' face with two lift pink eyebrows. That was quickly dismissed though as she now did a very unLacus thing. "Of COURSE I'm alright Kira, why wouldn't I be. I mean YOU are the one that had problems, still has problem and will ask me for help, right?" Kira blinked, not knowing what to make of this. Lacus angered seeing this reaction, "AM I RIGHT OR NOT?" Lacus kept speaking nonsense then started bash, not the batter, but the soon –to – be – battered Kira.

In the end, no one really actually knew the reason behind Lacus' sudden change of character; but the truth is: Lacus can't handle sweets.

Use of kitchen utensil number 1 : Spatula

- batter people, not food

- use it like an oar, the way you whack people… only, with coordinator speed and strength, it may excel the wooden plank since its lighter

- a spanking tool

* * *

I Origin: Spanish ; Meaning: The Sea

II By the Wonka Candy Company

I The name of my deceased Egg Baby; Origin: Salvic; Meaning: Grace

* * *

Name meanings in courtesy of for reading. Review if possible. 


End file.
